This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Concomitant with widely generalized dissemination of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to mobile terminals are diversified to prompt various types of circumferential devices or additional equipment to be mounted on mobile terminals. Inter alia, camera modules may be representative items photographing an object in a still picture or a video.
Meanwhile, the recent camera modules include a lens driving device for auto focus function or handshake correction function. The lens driving device thus mentioned may include therein an FPCB (Flexible Printed Circuit Board) for supplying a power to a driving part inside the lens driving device. However, the conventional lens driving device suffers from disadvantages in that the FPCB is separated in response to environments such as high temperature and high humidity. Furthermore, the conventional lens driving device is configured such that a coil arranged at a bobbin is electrically connected to a spring coupled to the bobbin, where a lead line of coil may be disadvantageously disconnected when the bobbin moves.